


Life After Endor

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: After surviving Scariff, Cassian and Jyn find themselves trying to navigate the Rebellion and their romance.  Sadly Cassian’s all consuming dedication to the Rebellion and Jyn’s issues letting people in cause them to stumble, and split after the evacuation to Echo Base.  Reunited on Endor, will they rekindle their romance, or part ways forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts
> 
> Find me on tumblr: nytemere.tumblr.com

ABY 4

As Rebellion troops and Ewoks alike celebrated around fires, Jyn Erso carefully threaded her way through the crowd. She was as thankful as anyone else that they'd been victorious that day. Years ago she never thought she'd see the destruction of a second Death Star, but her time with the Rebellion had changed her from a woman merely looking out to survive to a woman with a cause she believed in. 

For some, she supposed, it was just a question of how much they were willing to dedicate to the cause of wiping out the Empire. Was she willing to die if it meant the Rebellion succeeded? 

If you had asked her that four years ago, she would have said no...but that was before Scariff, before Rogue One, before Cassian Andor.

No one had expected Rogue One to survive Scariff, but they had, though not unscathed All of them bore scars from that fateful day. Bodhi Rook had lost his right left, Baze had lost some of his hearing, Chirrut had been sore wounded, and both Cassian and Jyn were a lattice work of scars for their work that day.

In the first few days after Scariff, recovering aboard a Rebellion fleet vessel, Jyn had thought after Scariff, she and Cassian could survive anything. She couldn't deny she'd fallen in love with the man, and he wouldn't deny he loved her.

The first few years they'd tried to make it work. Missions had kept them apart more often than not, him with Intelligence, and her in a newly found position among the Pathfinders. They were lucky to get a few days or hours together now and again.

There was a strain, though: the concern that the other might not come home, the distance, the secrets they had to keep from each other..Jyn found she still struggled with letting people in, and Cassian struggled from dropping everything when Draven asked.

They'd both been to blame, Jyn acknowledged, her as much as Cassian. Jyn had trouble communicating how she felt to Cassian. Even then, she'd confronted him their last time together when she found him back in their quarters, rushing off without a second thought on one of Draven's orders when he'd promised to try and take it easy after a recent injury.

Cassian, she thought, was one of those people who gave himself to the Rebellion and others without considering the cost to himself. He was generous to a fault.

Two years after that fight on Hoth, she regretted those words.

As she passed some friends, and more couples, reunited and hugging, kissing, and otherwise celebrating, she missed Cassian something fierce.

When she did find the other Pathfinders in her squad, Shara Bey was already wrapped firmly in Kes Dameron's arms, half sitting on his lap as they exchanged banter with other pilots and Pathfinders.

“Jyn!” Bodhi Rook grinned, raising his glass towards Jyn when he saw her come to the edge of the group. 

Jyn couldn't help but smile at Bodhi's enthusiasm, and let her friend, brother really, as he pulled her into a one armed hug. Bodhi had gone on to pilot an A-Wing in the Rebellion fleet, and had earned the respect of most other pilots within the Rebellion, regardless of his origins. 

“Bodhi, good to see you in one piece,” Jyn told him as she returned his embrace. She glanced towards Kes and Shara, who, to no one's surprise, were currently liplocked.

“Get a room, you two,” Jyn told them good-naturedly, despite how much it reminded her of early days, when she'd be in a similar embrace after a victory with a mutual friend.

“Soon,” Kes told her with a grin as he pulled back from Shara. “Have to make at least an attempt to mingle before we disappear, if only for a little while.”

Jyn snorted while Shara chuckled, running her fingers through Kes's dark hair. “It isn't entirely over yet, but this is perhaps our greatest victory since the first Death Star. Everyone is making the most of it.”

“Can't say I blame them,” Jyn replied as she accepted a flask from Bodhi and took a swig. She glanced up at Bodhi. “Surprised you aren't off with Wedge.”

Bodhi shrugged. “Think he may be off talking to Skywalker,” the pilot replied lightly. “Wedge will find me when he's ready.” He lifted a brow. “What about you?”

Jyn forced a smile to her lips and took another swig from the flask. “Who me? I'll probably get drunk then find a tree to sleep it off in.”

She hadn't even tried to find another lover since Cassian. She'd been too busy, she always said, too wrapped up in missions.

Shara glanced towards her with a look torn between sympathy and challenge. “Cassian's somewhere.”

The smile froze on Jyn's lips at those words and she felt her fingers tighten around the flask again.

All three of her friends knew she still missed Cassian; they knew she still loved Cassian, though it was rarely spoken of these days.

Jyn forced herself to take another swig of the flask and shrugged as if it didn't matter to her one way or another that she might run into Cassian tonight. There were a lot of Rebellion personnel on the moon, she might not run into him at all.

“I'll take it under advisement,” she said as she handed the flask back to Bodhi. 

She saw Kes and Shara exchange a look, but neither of them said anything further. The look Bodhi gave her, however, said she should try and find the Captain and talk to him, but then Bodhi had told her more than once in those early days that she and Cassian just hadn't tried hard enough.

Maybe they hadn't, Jyn thought a little sadly, but you couldn't change the past.

“Great view,” she remarked, glancing at the night sky and the fireworks going off in an effort to change the subject.

Hours later, and not nearly as drunk as she might prefer, Jyn found herself among another mixed group of Rebellion forces. Shara and Kes had gone off on their own, and Wedge Antillies had come to collect Bodhi not long after. 

There are enough of us, Jyn thought, who are single or have no one here, that at least I won't be short of drinking partners. A few of the single soldiers had paired off for the night, but not everyone.

It was enough, she told herself.

Jyn hummed to herself without realizing it, an old Festian tune that Cassian used to sing to her at night, while she stared at the bonfire.

Softly, someone else around the fire began singing along to the tune she hummed, in Festian. Her brain registered it on the periphery, not really considering the fact there were few enough who spoke that language among the Rebellion. She just kept humming, occasionally taking a sip of her drink as she did.

The words poured over her, like a warm, familiar friend, and let let herself close her eyes, relaxing as she once had when Cassian used to sing to her.

As she hummed the last few bars, the singer's voice followed her into silence, and she heard little for a few minutes but the indistinct murmur of those around her, and the crackle of the fire. 

“Jyn?”

Her eyes flew open, head jerking in the direction of the voice. Cassian stood beside her, expression soft in the firelight, a little mournful, and it tugged at her heart that she might be the cause of that sorrow.

“Cassian,” she acknowledged. Of course it had been him singing, who else could it have been.

Cassian took a breath, then said almost hesitantly. “It's good to see you alive.”

“You too, Cassian,” Jyn said, a faint smile touching her lips.

With him standing no more than a few feet away, she couldn't ignore the feeling of how much she'd missed him.

“How have you been?” she asked.

Cassian shrugged. “Alright. Staying busy. You?”

It felt so blasted awkward.

“The same.” Jyn met his brown eyes, her gaze searching. “I've missed you,” she admitted after a few moments of silence.

His expression softened. “I've missed you too.”

Later, she wouldn't be able to say which of them moved first, but she found herself wrapped in Cassian's embrace, his arms warm around her as she slotted her face into the crook of his neck.

It felt so right.

Slowly, she turned her head up. She knew she shouldn't, but she almost felt as if she couldn't help it. She turned her lips to his, and with his brown gaze meeting her green, he pressed his lips lightly back against her own.

If anyone noticed the two figures wrapped in each others' arms, kissing against the backdrop of firelight, they didn't say anything, and left the two in peace.


	2. Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the victory at Endor, the war isn't over. How will Cassian and Jyn fair while the fighting goes on?
> 
> So yeah, I wrote a second chapter...wanted a more definitive hope for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: nytemere.tumblr.com

ABY 5

Endor had allowed them a brief calm, but it had only been a matter of time before Cassian and Jyn were pulled back into the fighting. 

Cassian Andor currently held a position with New Republic Intelligence, and Jyn Erso still worked with the Pathfinders in the New Republic Army.

Cassian more than Jyn was pulled away on covert ops, more often than either of them would like, dealing with collecting information on the remains of the Galactic Empire, particularly on worlds that still sympathized with the old government. Most moments that Jyn had managed to catch with Cassian were in the medbay of a New Republic base, while he was just in from an operation, and while she was waiting to see where her Pathfinder squad would be sent next.

During one particularly exchange, when Jyn had mere hours before she had to ship out, she and Cassian had found a quiet, out of the way corner just to talk.

"This feels so much like before," Jyn murmured into Cassian's shoulder as he held her body against his own. 

"I know," Cassian sighed into her hair. "I hate it...I have been fighting all my life. I always thought I would die before this. But now that there may be an end in sight..."

Jyn pulled her head up and met his gaze as he trailed off. "What is it?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"I want more than just fighting," Cassian replied. "I want more from my life than just being pulled from assignment to assignment. I want to be able to wake up beside you."

His words were hesitant, and he only found himself smiling back when Jyn smiled at him, a little wistful. "I want that too," she told him. "I want..well, there are kids out there, who shouldn't have to grow up as soldiers. I want to help them...I want to do more than just fight."

"Then we will," Cassian told her. "If you're willing...we put a time limit on it, we decide when we're ready to muster out."

"There are rumors that people want a peace accord," Jyn said thoughtfully. 

"Then when one is signed, you and I muster out, and we find somewhere we can settle, you and me," Cassian said.

Jyn arched her brows. "Settle together? Same house, same bed?"

"I'd like that, if you would," Cassian put forth.

"What do you say, after all this is over, you and I move somewhere, and we court each other, and maybe someday, get married?" Jyn suggested.

Cassian had never expected she would be the one to propose, but he couldn't help but cup her chin and lean down to kiss her. "If you are asking me to marry you, one day, after all of this is over, and we are both ready, I will."

"Good." And Cassian could feel tension leaking from her shoulders as she said that.

"Stay safe, mi amor," Cassian told her when she finally had to go.

"You stay safe as well, my love," Jyn replied.  
~~

Jakku had been in parts a triumph and a disaster.

Weeks after the battle, Jyn Erso found herself dragging her dusty, tired ass off a transport, staring blankly into the hanger they'd landed in at the gathered New Republic, formerly Rebellion, personnel. 

They'd lost two members of their squad on Jakku, and Pressa Kyl was being rushed off by medics who had met the transport in the hanger.

What should feel like triumph and celebration only left Jyn feeling tired. She felt years older than her twenty seven years. She exchanged a glance with Kes Dameron before the two of them trudged after the medics, Jyn limping slightly as she did. Kes's arm was in a makeshift sling already. They looked worse for wear, but they were alive, she supposed.

She felt too numb right now to think beyond that.

While Jyn was usually a fairly bad patient, today she was too tired to fight the medics as they unwrapped the field bandages from her leg and began treating the long, jagged wound that ran the length of her calf. She stared at the plasteel walls around her as her shoulder slumped forward.

Somewhere in the mess of the Rebellion, she hoped to the Force that Bodhi and Cassian were safe. Her brother and her lover, two men she'd been to hell and back with. She'd already had word on Baze and Chirrut, thankfully, and knew the old Guardians were safe, somewhere here on this base.

She was vaguely catalogging the instructions of the medic on how to care for her stitched up wound when the curtain to the exam room was pulled open, and she saw Bodhi, his dark curls pulled back into a braid, staring at her. Sighing in relief, Bodhi ignored the medic and pulled Jyn into a tight hug.

"Damn glad to see you alive, Jyn," Bodhi said softly.

The medic eyed them and sighed. "Well, the instructions are on your datapad, Sergeant Erso," they informed her. "An attendant will be by with crutches soon and we'll release you." The medic vanished then, leaving Bodhi and Jyn alone.

"Glad you made it here safely," Jyn told Bodhi, squeezing his shoulder. She paused a moment. "Cassian?"

"He's safe," Bodhi promised her. "Should be here soon, he-"

Cassian appeared in the small examine room as Bodhi spoke, and the pilot smiled. "Well, then, I'll leave you two to it. See you later."

Bodhi made an amused retreat as Cassian stared at Jyn for a long moment before he crossed the distance and threw his arms around her, not quite lifting her up due to her leg, but held her tightly.

Jyn breathed a sigh of relief and buried her face in his neck, willing the tears away. "Cassian," she whispered his name like a prayer.

"Mi Amor, Jyn," he replied. He turned his head to kiss her.

When they finally pulled back for air, she laughed weakly. "After this...I'm mustering out. My body and I have had enough."

"Draven wasn't pleased about me resigning...I may have some months of paperwork left," Cassian admitted. He ran his fingers through her brown hair. "Where do you want to go?"

Jyn shrugged. "I don't know...as long as its with you, I think I'll be alright. Somewhere with space."

"Somewhere warm," Cassian said in amusement, remembering how much she'd hated Hoth.

"We'll figure something out," Jyn said. "It'll take a few weeks at least to sort things out, if not months, before we're truly free." She glanced up as an attendant entered the room with a set of crutches. "Until then, you can help me back to your quarters."

Cassian smiled as he shifted so she could take the crutches and slowly tested them. "Our quarters," he corrected her.

The smile Jyn shot him was blinding. "Our quarters," she agreed.


End file.
